A Deamon's Storage Space
by Sabbedoria
Summary: Claudia wakes up in a desolate ghost town, filled with fellow 23year-olds who have startling similarites to her, a few migranes building up only months before, a mother of parent dead, strange things happening to them, and Claudia smells an artifact, but a strange young man named Sam thinks something more sinister is about to unfold
1. Chapter 1

Claudia Donovan hated Tuesdays. Tuesdays meant inventory. And inventory sucked. Nonetheless, she grinned and bared it because, secretly, she enjoyed it. It was the one day a week where she could get away from all the crazy of field work to clear her head. Of course, she'd never tell Artie this, or he'd give her more inventory to do, and once a week was quite enough for her.

She picked through the rows and wrote down names, Volta's lab coat, Graham's bell, Mercutio's sword…. She let the numbness of the menial task wash over her as she settled into a pattern, step, step, check, tick, repeat.

Step, step, check, tick, repeat.

Step, step…. Claudia didn't feel too good. She felt dizzy. It might have been due to all the headaches she'd been getting lately. And the visions. But she didn't tell Artie or the others about them. She didn't want them to worry.

Step…

Her vision swam and everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was not exactly pleasant. Her head still hurt something awful, her mouth felt like the Sahara desert and tasted like sulphur

The ground below her was dusty and chalk-like under her back. She opened her eyes and saw an overcast, cloudy sky.

She remembered being in the warehouse, but it was sunny back in Univille. So, obviously, she could deduce that this was NOT Univille.

Sitting up made Claudia's head spin. When her vision settled, she found herself in a post-apocolyptic looking/mid-western town. Which wasn't something you saw everyday, but Claudia was used to weird.

She wasn't exactly sure about how she got here in the first place. She got to her feet and brushed off the chalky white dust from her black skinny jeans and inspected her surrounding a little closer.

It was definitively a ghost town, the place hadn't been touched for a hundred years, and there was no sign of human inhabitance. The white-washed paint was peeled, the wood was rotted, the metal, rusted.

She checked her jacket pocket, she had her Farnsworth. She squatted and checked, yep, her Mini-Tesla was carefully stored in her boot for safe keeping, a small vile of neutralizer goo in her other pocket.

Thank god she had that there in case an artifact played up at the warehouse. It might help her while she was stuck here. She pulled out her farnsworth and flicked it open in an attepmt to call someone, anyone, to help her out of here.

The screen had a little dust in it and the screen lit up, but she couldn't get a signal, which was virtually impossible, it couldn't be cracked, hacked, tapped or blocked. Yet, this was not the same answer she was getting from said Farnsworth.

The screen flicked and went blank. She sighed

"Well, Claudia, looks like you're not in Kansas anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia was, admittedly, in a pretty sticky situation. Though her Farnsworth was indefinitely meant to work at any depth and any corner of the earth, somehow, it had decided not to work, of all times, right now. Maybe she'd travelled in time or something? She hoped not, because she certainly wasn't attired for it and any further back in time from the present, even if she managed to find a current warehouse, would probably not consider her of much worth, if the past was up to what she'd heard of from H.G. Always doubting your helpfulness, all because she was female. Hang on a sec there, Claudia thought, you mightn't have even travelled in time, calm down.

"Does anyone even know what's going on here?" a feminine voice echoed to Claudia's current position behind the rotting schoolhouse.

"Look, everyone, my name's Sam Winchester and I deal with this sort of weird stuff, I can help." He sounded of warehouse agent, Claudia deduced, Maybe I can help too

She peered around from the corner she was tucked into, She saw the pack of a particularly tall individual with longish, manly hair that flowed unnaturally. Around him were four other individuals, an African-American man, a timid blonde female, a scrawny brunette girl and a shorter-then-plaid-guy man with hair like he belonged in a boyband. They all dressed from this century, thankfully, so that ruled out time travel

The blonde was the first to spot her

"Hey, come out from there." She called, prompting the others to turn and peer at her.

"Um, hi, I'm Claudia." She stepped out from her hiding spot and slowly walked up to the group

"Claudia, I'm Sam, how old are you? I know that's a odd question but, we're all possibly in the same boat here."

"I'm 23. My birthday's in august." She said slowly

"Ok, so it seems we're all in this then. Look Claudia, I know it all seems strange but I do this thing for a living, dealing with this weird stuff, and I can help."

"Which warehouse are you with? I thought there was only one at a time, are you with the regents? I'm with 13, in South Dakota." Claudia blurted, her suspicions raised

"Warehouse? I'm more freelance, are you a hunter? Do you have a specialty?" He asked her, genuinely curious

"Hunter? Is that what you guys call it? I work at the warehouse, I'm an agent, I've never heard of anyone going freelance."

"Well, I've never heard that a specific orginisation does it, I assumed most hunters were freelance."

"I'm more tech support than anything, I stay back to make sure the artifacts din't play up."

"Artifacts? You're not a monster hunter?" He frowned in confusion

"Monsters? What? Dude, no, I hunt artifacts that produce a great power over the human phsyce."

"Artifacts cursed by deamons?"

"No, kinetic energy? What the hell?" She clutched her bag, keeping her hand firmly on her tesla

They stared at eathother in confusion, and a bit in aggravation.

"I hunt demons, vampires, ghosts and other ungodly and unearthly creatures who threaten the world. " He said slowly

"I hunt magical artifacts infused with kinetic energy of the original owner which influences humans to act or do certain thing when put into contact with it."

"That's ridiculous." He exclaimed

"Ridiculous? You hunt imaginary monsters!"

"Ok, " The blonde chipped in, "Clearly you two are crazy or I'm dreaming, ok?"

"Lets agree that we both hunt impossible things, and when this is over, we'll discuss it over coffee or something, because I don't know about you, but I don't particularly like it here." Claudia sighed

"Deal. But the question is, whose' area of expertise is this?" Sam inquired

"Usually artefacts teleport people, but I can't be sure because I don't do monsters. Can they teleport people?"

"Demons might be able to. Particularly strong ones, anyway."

"Ok," She sighed "I can settle this. Did any of you recently smell fudge when there was no fudge? Or recently come into contact with a new object in your life?" Claudia turned to the small group

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well," Sam said, "Have you recently annoyed someone that you didn't know? Did you have any enemies that might have wanted to effect you?"

Again, all heads shook.

Both stumped, they looked at each other for answers.


End file.
